A Ben 10 Summer Road Trip
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: Just our three favorite heroes and a couple OC's! What could possibly go wrong?
1. Kevin Hits A Deer

**A/N; Here's meh story! Got this idea from cihojuda's "The Road Trip From Heck" from the Secret Saturdays.**

**Diclaimer; I own nothing except the OC's.**

* * *

><p>Gwen; Okay let's see… *unfolds map* So we're… where now?<p>

Kevin; *hits map agitatedly* C'mon Gwen! I can't see the road. Do you want us to end up in a ditch?

Ben; Kev, could you possibly go slower? Remember, I had nothing to eat this morning.

Elaina; Yeah, his stomach's all queasy like! *pats Ben's stomach*

Ben; *smacks her hand* Knock it off!

Kevin; Tennyson, I swear, if you lose it in this rental minivan, I will take your head off!

Julie; *pouting* Kevin don't be mean to him!

Cody; Yeah Kev, it's not his fault your driving like a maniac.

Kevin; Don't need a backseat driver, Anderson! *swerves sharply*

Necxi; BRAKE KEVIN BRAKE!

Kevin; *slams on the brakes*

Gwen; What's wrong Nex?

Necxi; *dramatically* No it's too late! He already hit the poor deer! Literally!

Kevin; A deer? You seriously made me stop for a _deer?_ *glances out the windshield* I don't see a deer!

Julie; I do. *points out her window* Is that the deer Nex?

Necxi; * a pretend tear in her eye* Yes, yes it is!

Ben; Okay it's official! I'm going to lose my stomach juices! *runs out of the car and throws up in some bushes*

Gwen, Necxi, and Elaina; Gross!

Cody; You okay man?

Ben; *weakly* I'm good.

Kevin; Can we go? Sometime before summer is over if you don't mind?

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Poor Ben! Had to make something heppen to them right? Any way where do you think our heroes should be off to on this fantastic road trip? You guys decide in your reviews!**

**~Ellie~**


	2. Arguing

**A/N; If you can believe it right now this is the best I can do. T_T**

* * *

><p>Elaina; Cody I don't care that you're trying to sleep, get your 10 pound head OFF of my shoulder!<p>

Cody; Or what? You're gonna use you're dream bender powers on me?

Elaina; *powers up* Don't tempt me!

Cody; Do it and I'll test my new Multi-Purpose Gun on you!

Kevin; *slams on brakes and turns around* Will you two shut up back there? And there will be no murders in this car unless it's committed by me, get it?

Cody and Elaina; *dejectedly* Got it.

Kevin; Good. *turns around and starts driving again*

Ben; You know last time I went a road trip, we didn't have someone this grouchy at the wheel.

Kevin; *agitated* Just an F.Y.I. Tennyson, I ain't your grandpa!

Gwen; Kevin calm yourself! Ben's just implying that we need everyone to cooperate until we get to- where are we going again?

Elaina, Ben, Necxi, Cody, and Julie; New York City!

Julie; But I also want to stop at a few places along the way.

Necxi; Makes sense to me.

Elaina; Oh oh! Let's stop in Indiana! The county fair's going on in Goshen!

Gwen; Okay one of the stops will be in Goshen.

Kevin; Well, anymore ideas?

~silence~

Cody; Why don't we wing it? You know from state to state?

Ben; Good idea, Codes!

Kevin; Which starts in New Mexico!

Group; WHOO!

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I need help here people. How should the gang wreak havoc in New Mexico? Tell me in your reviews!**

**~Ellie~**


	3. Motel 6

**A/N; Okay guys just fyi, you have to include Elaina in your ideas too! She not the 'Elena' you guys are thinking about okay?**

* * *

><p>Ben; *stretching* I'm so tired.<p>

Elaina; It's like being awake for 4 days all over again. *head droops onto Cody's shoulder*

Cody; *head laying on Elaina's head* And it's only been one day.

Elaina; *yawning* Bite me, Fathead.

Julie; *head drooping onto the window* Can't you two stop arguing for once?

Necxi; *cuddling Ben's arm, half asleep* Trying to sleep here, so please shut up.

Ship; *waking up* Ship!

Gwen; Kevin, I think we should stop and find a motel.

Kevin; I think there's a Motel Six up ahead.

Ben; Please hurry, Necxi's drooling on my arm.

Necxi; *asleep* Give me back my money, you damn samurai pizza cats!

Elaina; Are we all going to have to sleep in one room?

Gwen; Until we get to the next Bank of America, that's basically the case.

Julie; So how will that work?

Kevin; Me and Gwen will sleep in one bed and-

Gwen; You have got to be kidding me.

Kevin; Just tossing ideas around!

Cody; We're going to have to figure it out anyway, we're here.

Ben; Necxi, wake up. *gently shakes her*

Necxi; *waking up* Huh? Where'd the giant chicken leg go?

Group; *gets out of car*

Gwen; Kevin and I will go pay for the room. You guys stay here and figure out the sleeping arrangements. *walks to the main office with Kevin*

Elaina; Oh! I got it! How 'bout the guys sleep on the floor and the girls sleep in the beds?

Julie; Great idea Ells!

Ship; Ship Ship! *bounces around Julie*

Necxi; Totally great idea bestie! *hugs Elaina*

Cody; Hey! That's not fair!

Ben; You're going to fight a losing battle there man.

Gwen; *walking back w/ Kevin; We're got room 139. Have you guys figured it out yet?

Elaina; I have! I said that the guys should sleep on the floor and the girls should have the beds! And Ship could sleep on one of the beds with us. What do you think?

Gwen; Hmmm. *rubs chin with her hand* Yup I think that could work.

Kevin and Cody; What? No way!

Ben; Let it go guys. Just let it go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Okay let me explain the seating arrnagemnts in the car; Gwen and Kevin are in front, with Kevin driving of course. Ben and Necxi are in the middle, Ben behind Kevin and Necxi behind Gwen. Elaina, Cody, and Julie are in the back, in that order. And Ship is in Julie's lap! :) If you think this should change for some reason, tell meh in your reviews!**

**~Ellie~**


	4. Breakfast

**A/N; Okay fourth chapter! Had to think of something right? Well here goes nothing!**

* * *

><p>Kevin; *gets off of floor stretching* Oh God my back!<p>

Cody; *cracks back* Ow! I haven't felt this sore since the time that I slept in a tree.

Ben; *rotating shoulder* Oh, stop your moaning, you two. It could be a lot worse ya know.

Kevin; *grins evilly* Yeah, I could've slept on the floor and look like you! *starts laughing*

Ben; *sarcastically while putting on his jacket* That's so funny I forgot how to laugh….

~girls begin to wake up~

Elaina; *stretching luxuriously* Good morning, boys!

Necxi; *yawning* Ah, that was a good night's rest!

Kevin; Oh, can it, will you?

Julie; *pouting* Don't be mean, Kev!

Gwen; Yeah, stop being a sore loser! *laughs along with the rest of the girls*

Kevin; *growls angrily*

Ben; *uncaring* Whatever. I'm hungry, let's get something to eat.

Cody; I second that, mainly because I'll pass out if I don't sugar in my system. Damn hypoglycemia….

Necxi; *suddenly protective* Oh you're not going without food mister! *turns to Kevin* Did you see any restaurants nearby?

Gwen; I think I saw a Denny's across the street.

Elaina; But I saw a Perko's next to it! I wanna go there!

Kevin; No way! I want a Grand Slam!

Cody; *hastily* How 'bout this? One group goes to Perko's and the other goes to Denny's? Agreed?

Julie; I don't see why not?

Ben; Yeah, let's do it.

Ship; Ship!

~one hour later and Julie, Ben, Necxi, and Elaina come out of Perko's and Cody, Gwen, and Kevin come out of Denny's~

Ben; I liked their pancakes!

Julie; Yup! Blue berry pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top. How very manly…. *starts laughing*

Ben; *grumbles something*

Elaina; And I loved their bacon! *smacks lips* Nice and crispy!

Necxi; I liked the bacon too!

Julie; Me too!

Ben; *rolls eyes as girls jabber on and notices the others coming towards them* Hey guys! How was breakfast at Denny's?

Gwen; *angrily* Terrible.

Kevin; *frantically* I'm sorry!

Elaina; Oh God, what did he do?

Cody; Hit on all the waitresses there.

Kevin; Did not!

Gwen; Save it, you ass!

Julie; *quickly* So Cody! Think you can drive this time?

Cody; *hopping in the drivers seat* Ready to go!

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Oh wow Kevin! *facepalms* Anyway, guys, I need help. I am completely stuck, I only have one idea and I'm saving it for later, but I need help until then! Any random ideas are welcome. so don't be shy! Please tell me your ideas in your reviews!**

**~Ellie~**


	5. Songs That Annoy Kevin!

**A/N; Be happy with my best people, I'm trying to add everbody's ideas with my own okay? This one's my idea! Kinda... Got the idea from "The Road Trip From Heck". **

* * *

><p>Ben; Are we there yet?<p>

Cody; No.

Necxi; Are we there yet?

Cody; No!

Ben and Necxi; Are we-

Kevin; I swear if one if asks that question again, I will take the wheel and run somebody over! This is a cross-country trip, it's going to take all summer, get used to it!

Necxi; *pouts* Well excuse us for being bored!

Ben; Yeah there's nothing to do!

Gwen; I've got suggestion.

Julie; *perks up* What is it Gwen?

Elaina; Yeah spill!

Ship; Ship!

Gwen; Well why don't we sing songs?

Girls; *squeal* YES!

Boys; *look at one another and groan*

~ A little while later~

Necxi; _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!_

Kevin; You're getting on _my_ nerves.

Cody; *eyes still on the road* _Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song! Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G! And if you don't we can sing it faster then you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing ALONG!_

Kevin; Oh Hell no….

Elaina; _Up on the house top reindeer pause, out jumps good old Santa Claus!_

Kevin; Oh c'mon it isn't even Christmas!

Julie; _For beautiful for spacious skies, for amber waves of grain! For purple mountains majesty, above the fruited plain!_

Kevin; At least sing the one that actually BECAME the national anthem!

Ben; _Oh say, can you see?_

Kevin; I didn't mean you!

~Later~

Kevin; *scowls and folds arms*

Cody; _Girl you're amazing, just the way you are!_

Necxi; _My life would suck without you! Cause we belong together now and yeah!_

Ben; _Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing but my time would be wasted! They got nothing on you, baby! _

Elaina and Julie; _He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet, what more could I say?_

Gwen; _Cause you're Hot n' Cold, you're yes and you're no! _* looks at Kevin* C'mon babe, sing!

Kevin; I'd rather not.

Gwen; *rolls eyes* Whatever. *continues with Hot n' Cold*

Kevin; Please kill me.

~Later~

Group; _Take one down, pass it around. Eighty-nine bottles of pop on the wall!_

* * *

><p><strong>Songs;<strong>

**"The Song That Gets On Everybody's Nerves"**

**"The Campfire Song Song"**

**"Up On the House Top"**

**"America The Beautiful"**

**"The National Anthem"**

**"Just The Way You Are"**

**"My Life Would Suck Without You"**

**"Nothin' On You"**

**"Sk8ter Boi"**

**"Hot n' Cold"**

**Who knows the name of the last song? That's right! Nobody does! Thought so! Oh and do think the gang should meet Kai in New mexico? Tell me in your reviews!**

**~Ellie~**


	6. Ben's 20 ways To Annoy Kevin

**A/N; Sorry about the late update guys! My mom messed up the computer. Parents ughhhh. -_-**

* * *

><p>Ways To Annoy Kevin<p>

By Ben K. Tennyson

Okay guys in case you ever want to annoy Kevin here some of my tricks to get you started.

Single handedly paint his car pink, with white stripes and when he gets mad at you tell him that Gwen did it.

Poke him while he's driving while saying "Poke" over and over again.

Make fun of the shape of his head, that always seems to get to him.

After he says something, always say "That's what she said!"

When you're alone with him, pretend to answer your phone and after you hang up, tell him that Gwen is in some random trouble. Be sure to laugh when he runs out of the room to go help her.

Whenever he goes to drink something, yank it away from him and yell, "NO JUICE FOR YOU!"

Tell him that you think that one of the Kiss band members is related to him. You'll get a kick out of his reaction!

When you walk up behind him tap him on the shoulder and say "Ma'am?" When he turns say that you thought he was a woman from behind because his hair was so long.

When you call him 'Kevin E. Levin' always put an emphasis on the 'E', it'll annoy him sooo bad!

Shout 'Epic fail!' whenever one of his ideas go wrong, just for payback.

Die his hair blonde when he's sleeping and use a Sharpie to draw freckles on his face. With any luck he'll forget that his eyes are black and not blue, and think that he turned into Cooper.

Put 'Kevin Stinks!' in big yellow graffiti on the Rustbucket 3 and when he asks you if you saw who did it, act like you didn't see a thing.

Have him say 'You're smarter than me' without him finding out that you have a tape recorder on you. Then follow him around while playing in over and over again. Make sure Gwen doesn't catch you!

Have everyone give him a pinch attack when he doesn't wear any green on St. Patrick's day. (Don't worry, he won't wear any green. He almost always wears black)

Always put a Whoopie Cushion his seats right before he sits down. It's old but it's a classic!

Draw glasses and a mustache on him in all of the pictures that he's in. Another classic!

Cut the sleeves off his shirt and the legs off his pants! Do it as crudely as possible, it's more humiliating and hilarious that way!

Shave off all his hair off while he's sleeping. He'll think he's getting old when he looks in the mirror!

Hide in his closet, while wearing a bed sheet, and the moment he comes into his room, jump and scream 'I AM THE CLOSET GHOST!' Watch him scream like a little girl and run out of the room! (Do it on a Friday, Kevin watches scary movies on Friday)

Pour water on the front of his pants while he's in the shower. The last classic I'm using today!

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Well if you want to annoy Kevin, better learn from the best right? Anyway guys let me restate the question I put in last time; Who wants me to have Julie beat up Kai in New Mexico? Your choice!**

**~Ellie~**


	7. No More S'mores!

**A/N; That was quick wasn't it? My friend helped me with this chappie!**

**Necxi; That's me! *waves* Yup that's right! I'm a real person!**

**Me; I think they get it Nex.**

* * *

><p>~Sometime during the night, around a campfire in the middle of nowhere~<p>

Ben; Wow, camping. Sure feels like the old days doesn't it Gwen?

Gwen; Except for the fact that Kevin was our enemy, we didn't know Necxi, Cody, Elaina, or Julie yet, we had Grandpa Max here, and we used to fight like cat and dog? Yeah it does feel like the old days.

Ben; Oh you know what I meant, you Negative Nancy!

Elaina; *hastily* Okay, where are the marshmallows? Can't do s'mores without marshmallows!

Kevin; I'll get 'em! *gets to go to the minivan*

Cody; Be sure not to eat 'em all!

Necxi; *hyper* Don't forget the chocolate! CHOCOLATE! CHOCO-

Ben; *smacks her arm* Knock it off with the SpongeBob reference!

Necxi; *whining* But it's a good SpongeBob reference!

Ben; No it isn't.

Cody; No one references SpongeBob anymore.

Necxi; *defensively* Yes they do! Don't call me 'no one' mister!

Julie; Okay calm down. There's no need to take each others' heads off.

Ship; Ship!

~silence~

Necxi; So there's silence. QUIT BEING SILENT! I WANT PEOPLE TO TALK DAMMIT!

Ben; Bipolar, much?

Necxi; *stands up with arms crossed* Meanie, bobeanie, sloveanie!

Cody; What are you, two years old?

Necxi; You insulted me again! You mean person! *slaps Cody in the back of the head*

Cody; Ow! *rubs back of head*

Necxi; That's what you get, Fathead!

Cody; Whatever, crazy!

Elaina; KNOCK IT OFF! *smacks Necxi and Cody on the forehead*

Ben; Just quit while you guys are ahead.

Cody; We were ahead?

Necxi; Since when?

Ben; Oh you want to start with me now? 'Cause I'll bring it!

Necxi; We'll be good!

Cody; We promise! Scout's honor! *does salute*

Julie; *cough* Nerd *cough*

Cody; We don't like being called nerds! We prefer-

Necxi; Nobody cares, Skinny!

~Kevin comes back with chocolate and marshmallow all over his face~

Necxi; *crying* NOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU!

Elaina and Julie; NOT THE CHOCOLATE! ANYTHING BUT THE CHOCLATE!

Gwen; NO MARSH MALLOWS!

Cody; YOU'VE DESTROYED INNOCENT LIVES FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH NEEDS!

Ben; *calmly* Kevin you're an idiot.

Kevin; What did I do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Oh man Kevin! *facepalms***

**Necxi; Totally! Kevin! You killeed the s'mores! They were sooooo young! T_T**

**~Ellie, Necxi~**


	8. In New Mexico!

**A/N; Okay I need serious help here people! I'm still stuck in the month of June here! I need your help to got out of it so I could get to the Fourth of July special. So pleeeeeeeeeease help!**

* * *

><p>Julie; Beautiful day today.<p>

Ship; Ship!

Cody; Gorgeous, unless of course you've been eaten!

Kevin; I take it you guys haven't quite forgiven me for eating all the s'mores.

Elaina; No, no we haven't.

Necxi; And I was looking forward to the chocolate! *pouts* Meanie, Kevin.

Gwen; Knock it off you guys! I think that's the New Mexico border up ahead! *peers out the windshield*

Ben; Finally! Took us about a week to get here.

Elaina; Well it would've been a lot slower if Kevin was still driving.

Kevin; *defensively* Hey I get that you're mad at me for eating the s'mores, just don't insult the way I drive, man!

Cody; Well it has been faster since Ben took the wheel.

Necxi; SILENCE MORTALS! We are now crossing the New Mexico border!

Kevin; Why do we have to be quiet to cross a border? That really doesn't make sense to me.

Cody; *exasperatedly* Just humor her Kev, it's a lot easier that way.

Ben; I think there's a little village up ahead. I pull in near there. *parks car*

Group; *gets out of car*

Elaina; I think there's a little festival going on here!

Cody; Thank you, Captain Obvious.

Necxi; *smacks Cody in the back of the head* Don't be mean to her!

Kevin; Place looks boring.

Gwen; Knock it off Kevin! I think it looks neat.

Ben; *looking around* Yeah and this place also looks fam- *eyes widen* - familiar.

Julie; What's wrong Ben?

Ben; *raising a shaking hand to point* O-over there Gwen!

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Oh you all knew this was coming! Julie is soooooo going to kick Kai's/The Bitch's butt in the next chapter! Anyone want to help me there? Should the other girls join in or what? You decide!**

**~Ellie~**


	9. Revenge Part 1

**A/N; Okay guys here in my story they're still stuck in summer time so the story will continue! Onward!**

* * *

><p>Necxi; *looks to where Ben's pointing* Who's that person with the long black hair? Do you know her? *looms at Ben* WELL?<p>

Gwen; *angrily folds her arms* Yeah we know her.

Cody; *noticing her tone* What's with the anger? Did she do something to you guys?

Ben; *disheartedly* Yeah she did.

Elaina; What did she do?

Kevin; What I want to know is who she is.

Julie; I'll go over there and ask her! *storms of towards the girl*

Ship; Ship! *follows her*

Ben; Julie, please don't! *runs after her*

Necxi; Let us follow them! *leads the way running*

Julie; *taps girl on shoulder* Excuse me, miss?

Girl; *turns around* What do _you_ want?

Julie; *glares* I want to know who you are _and _you're business with my boyfriend.

Girl; *scoffs* Well, I'm Kai Green and as for your boyfriend, if don't know who he is, I don't think I can tell you my business with him.

Gwen; *catches up to Julie* Oh you _better_ remember us Kai!

Kai; *gasps* Oh. My. God. Gwen? It's been too long!

Gwen; *under her breath* Not long enough.

Kai; Say if you're here, is Ben here with you?

Ben; *catching up to Gwen* Yeah I am.

Kai; *looking at Ben hungrily* Well… nice to see you again then.

Julie; Uhm excuse me. *steps in front of Ben* He is _my _boyfriend, the boyfriend I was telling you about.

Elaina; *crosses arms* Yeah back off of her boy, Kai.

Necxi; *scowls* I keep telling you Julie, you should get Ben a tattoo that says 'Property of Julie Elizabeth Yamamotto'.

Kevin;*sarcastically* No really Necxi?

Kai; And who are you four?

Kevin; Kevin Levin.

Cody; Name's Cody.

Necxi; My name's Necxi. You're not worthy enough to know my last name.

Elaina; I'm Elaina Rosas, a good friend of Ben and Gwen.

Julie; Uhm Ben can I talk to you for a minute? *pulls on his arm*

Ben;*to himself as he's walking away with Julie* I have a feeling this isn't going to end well.

_The couple stop when they are sure they are out of earshot of the others._

Julie; *puts her hands on her hips* So what's your deal with her?

Ben; *looks at the ground* Well when I was ten years old I came here with my Grandpa and met Kai. I liked her and I thought she liked me, until she told me that she basically liked me only for my transformations. I got over her a long time ago, but the feeling of being heartbroken is still there.

Julie; *raising her eyebrow* So she broke your heart, did she? Well then, that's all I needed to know. On your way back, could you tell the girls to come over here?

Ben;*raising his eyebrow suspiciously* Julie, what are up to?

Julie; *innocently* Nothing.

Ben; *still suspicious* Okay then, I'll get them. *goes back to the group who were still watching Kai from afar with apprehension* Girls, Julie wants to talk to you.

Elaina; Well, okay then. Let's go girls! *group walks over to Julie* So what do you need Jules?

Julie; Help.

Necxi; Help with what?

Julie; *smiles evilly* Revenge.

Gwen; *shrewdly* On Kai?

Julie; *happily* Yup!

Elaina; Bitchin'! So what's the plan?

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN; MUAHAHAHAHA! I left you guys on a CLIFFHANGER! XDDDDDDDD Leave a Review!**

**~Ellie~**


	10. Revenge Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! I 've been distracted with schoolwork! DDDDX**

* * *

><p>Cody: *looking over at the girls who are huddled in a in a circle with their heads bent* They're planning something…<p>

Kevin: *sarcastically* Gee what gave you your first hint? The fact they're huddled together or the fact that they're whispering?

Ben: *rubbing his temples* Will you two stop? I already had a headache when we got here and you're just making it worse.

Kevin; Sorry bro.

Ben: Moving right along. I think we should stay here somewhere for tonight. We have almost no gas so we need to refuel on both that AND snacks.

Kevin and Cody; *nod*

Cody:*pointing* The girls are coming back.

_The girls approach the three boys all wearing mischievous grins on their faces._

Kevin; What are you-?

Gwen: None of your business.

Cody: But why-?

Necxi: Butt out!

Ben: Why were you-?

Julie and Elaina: SHUT UP!

~silence~

Ben: *clears throat* All shouting aside, we're gonna have stay here for the night so that we can fuel on gas and stock up on snacks. Think you can hit the Bank of America over there with the credit card that your parents gave you Gwen?

Gwen: *grinning more widely* Sure I'll go. *turns and whispers to the girls* We went over the positions right, Jules?

Julie: *whispering* Of course! The following will be for me and Elaina, Necxi will "borrow" Kevin's electric razor, and you go get the feather pillows and glue!

Necxi and Elaina: *whispering* Go team Revenge!

Gwen: *still whispering* Good. *turns away from the girls to face the boys who are looking confused* Well I'm off! I'll do the shopping so don't worry! Kevin has enough money in his pocket for a hotel room so make sure you get a room. *walks off towards the bank*

Kevin: *rubbing the back of his neck* That felt…weird.

Cody: Yeaaah….

Elaina: That being said…

Julie:…We have to go somewhere too! *She and Elaina start to skip off*

Ben: Wait? Where are you two going? *the girls ignore him still skipping* ELAINA! JULIE!

Kevin: *turns to Necxi, confused* Aren't you going to follow them?

Necxi: *cheerfully* Nope! *gets an evil look in her eye*

Cody:…Oooookaaaaay.*backs away slowly*

To Be Continued….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! XDDD **

**~Ellie~**


	11. Revenge Part 3

**A/N: *hides behind a rather large shield*Uhm...y'all are going to kill me for making you wait so long. But...to be honest I have not have any inspiration for any of my Ben 10 stories and a couple of them I might consider removing but I am keeping some of my more popular ones. This one included. I'll give you a list if I do decided to officially delete some stories. And yes I will be working on this one more now. So...after such a long time...enjoy. *hides again***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>~<em>With Julie and Elaina as they follow Kai around town~<em>

Julie: *from behind a pillar as they watch Kai enter a store* God all she's been going to are beauty shops and clothing stores. Guess she likes to keep herself _pretty._

Elaina: *rolls her eyes* I don't think she's pretty at all. I think she's ugly, like her personality. *pulls out her phone and looks at it* Nex texted me and says she has Kev's razor.

Julie: *looks at her and grins* Great! Now all we need are the feather pillows and glue.

Elaina: *smirks* And we'll leave that to Gwen.

~_With Gwen, Necxi, and the boys at some random store in town~_

Gwen: *whispering to Necxi* Okay you keep the boys busy with the food while I get the pillows and glue and stash it in the van.

Necxi: *whispering back* Rodger! *turns to the guys as Gwen sneaks away* Hey boys! Have any ideas on what we should get for snacks before we head to the hotel?

Kevin: Some chips! Yeah let's get some chips!

Cody: *raises hand excitedly* Ooh ooh! Can we get candy?!

Ben: *massages temples* God what is it with you and candy?

Cody: *pretends to be hurt* You sir offend my very soul!

Necxi: *shakes Ben by his arm* Come on Ben what kind of snacks do you want?

Ben: *shrugs* Well I see no Mr. Smoothies around here so I honestly could care less about what we get.

Necxi: *tackles him to floor* All lies! Tell me what you waaaaant!

Ben: *tries to get out from underneath her* Nex I don't really want anything! Now will you get off of me?!

Necxi: *grins and straightens up to sit on his stomach* Nope! I won't until you tell me what you want~!

Ben: *wheezes* You're crushing my internal organs!

Cody: *embarrassed* Come on Nex, get off him. The entire store is staring!

Kevin: I got this. *walks over to Necxi and lifts her off of Ben, who stands up massaging his ribs*

Necxi: *pouts as she is set down* Meanies.

Ben: *still massaging his ribs* Thanks Kev.

Kevin: *shrugs* No prob.

~_Gwen comes back with a triumphant look on her face~_

Necxi: *hurries over to her and whispers* Did ya get em?

Gwen: *smirks and also whispers* They're in my suitcase as we speak.

Ben: *confused but hadn't heard a word* Uhm girls? Aren't we supposed to be getting snacks?

Cody: Speaking of which, where are Elaina and Julie? *he looks around curiously*

Gwen: Oh come on! They're big girls, they can handle themselves!

Cody: *raises his hands in surrender* Just a bit concerned that's all.

Kevin: *irritated* So are we getting snacks or what?

_~Later that evening, with Elaina and Julie following Kai~_

Julie: *hiding behind a pillar with Elaina as Kai comes of a hair salon* Alright I think she's heading home soon.

Elaina: *irritated* Good because my legs fricking ache!

Julie: *sighs* I know I know, but come on let's follow her! *drags Elaina along as they follow Kai down the street to her home*

Elaina: *quickly hides with Julie behind a building as Kai enters her home* Okay! We know where her house is! I'll text the girls! *she quickly typed out a message to Gwen and Necxi on her phone*

_~A few minutes later Gwen and Necxi showed up with their bags of supplies for their plan~ _

Gwen: *hurrying towards Julie and Elaina with Necxi* The boys are asleep at the hotel. Has everyone in the house gone to bed yet?

Julie: *glances at the house and sees that the lights are off* Yes! And we know that she's in the room with the window facing the street.

Necxi: *grins* Alright! Let's make this as quick as possible ladies!

Elaina: Let's roll! *she and the girls hurry towards Kai's house*

~_Later with the boys as they are sleeping in the hotel and the girls burst into room, looking hurried~_

Necxi: *on the top of her lungs* GET YOUR BUTTS UP BOYS WE HAVE TO GET GOING! MOVE MOVE MOVE!

Ben: *wakes up startled along with Cody and Kevin* What? What's wrong? Are we under attack?!

Elaina: No time explain just move!

Kevin and Cody: But-!

Julie and Gwen: GET UP AND LET'S GO!

~_The boys and girls all grabbed their things, hurriedly checked out of the hotel, and jumped into the car as a figure came running towards them~_

Figure: *shaking fist as they run* GET BACK HERE YOU BITCHES I'LL KILL YOU!

Girls: *all together* PUNCH IT BEN!

~_Ben slammed on gas after he put the car in gear and drove the car quickly down the street and drove hurriedly out of town and only slowed down when they made it out of town~_

Kevin: ...So...what the Hell just happened?

Gwen: We _may_ have snuck into Kai's house-

Julie: And we _may _have shaved off her hair while she was sleeping-

Elaina: And we _may _have covered her body in glue-

Necxi: And we _may _have ripped open feather pillows and poured them on her-

The Girls: *all together* And we _may _have fled the scene.

Cody: *shocked* Wh-why?!

Julie and Elaina: *with evil smiles* Revenge for breaking Ben's heart.

Ben: ...Holy crap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha. Been waiting a long time to do that to Kai. Hee. Uhm...so...Ship has been in the car the entire time just so you know. Well, there's the chapter. Please review.**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
